Day by Day
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: Natsume, burning in anger, jealousy and pain, went out of the car. He glared at them while the blonde smirked more. Mikan by the way, saw the bandage on his fist “What are you doing here? Go away—you’re disturbing us" R.T for language . ONE SHOT.


**Um, I would like you all to know that this is just a FanFiction to Gakuen Alice but the whole idea is from **_**HARU HARU by BIG BANG. **_**Please watch their music video to understand more.**

**[GD]  
Tonaga  
Yeah, finally I realise, that I'm nothing with you  
I was so wrong, forgive me  
[SR]  
Ah~~  
[TOP/GD]  
Pado-chorom buswejin ne mam  
Baram-chorom hundur-rinun ne mam  
Yongi-chorom sarajin ne sarang  
Munsin-chorom jiwe-jijiga anha  
Hansuman tang-i kojira shi-jyo~o~o  
Ne gasum-sogen monjiman sah-ijyo~o (Say goodbye)  
[GD]  
Nega obsin dan harudo mos sal-goman gata-don na  
Sengak-gwanun daruge-do gurok-jorok honjajal sara  
Bogo-sipdago bullo-bwado non amu dedab-obsjanha  
Ho-dwen gide golo-bwado ijen soyong-obsjanha  
**

Yuu was looking from the side mirror of his car at Ruka and Mikan who were standing at least a foot away from the car.

"Mikan—um. Is it really okay. You know—we, and Natsume." Ruka asked to Mikan was looking at him. "Don't worry, Ruka. He won't know. I don't want him to know. And if he knows—it will be too late. I'll be gone by then." Mikan said with a smile. "Um—I don't really think that this is suitable—I mean. Me and you together. This is like a dream." Ruka said.

Unknow to them, Natsume appeared behind them. Along with Koko and Tsubasa.

Actually, it's already have been a week since Natsume and Mikan broke up. And now this? In his very face—Ruka and Mikan?? His ex and his best friend?? What the Fuck!!

Mikan smiled once again and took her _**couple ring **_from Natsume and gave it to Ruka.

Natsume on the other hand—look at his left ring finger—where the gold ring can be seen. Never, nor once in his life since he gave that to her did he took it off.

Then Mikan gave a small peck on Ruka's cheek and left.

Now, that Mikan was gone—Natsume approached Ruka who quickly hid the ring on his pocket.

"What was that all about Ruka!!" Natsume asked. "Surprised? We've been secretly doing it at least a month ago." Ruka said as he smirked down on his best friend. "On my face. Wow. You two have been dating on my face." Natsume said. "Yep. Hope you enjoy being a sour loser!" Ruka said before he turned around to leave. But then, Natsume grab him on his wrist and as soon as Ruka's face faced him, he punched him straight. Wich also made Ruka fell on his butt.

The other guys, tried to stop them. But none seemed to overcome them. "You piece of shit!! I never should have trusted you!!" Natsume said before he tore the friendship necklace that he and Ruka both have and left.

As Natsume left, he brushed the blood on his mouth with his hand and continued walking to his apartment.

The others looked at the broken chain that now lies in the blonde's hand.

**[TOP]  
Ne yope inun gu saram-i mwon-ji hokshi nol ul-lijin anunji  
Gude nega bo-igin hanunji bolso sag da ijo-nunji  
Jog-jongdwe daga-gagi-jocha malul-gol su jocha obso ete-ugo  
Na holo gin bamul jise-ujyo subeg-bon jiwe-nejyo  
[CHORUS]  
Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne  
[GD]  
Oh, girl, I cry cry  
You're, my all (Say goodbye)**

Now, the raven's apartment was a total mess. Everything was broken. Except for the scattered pictures in front of Natsume and the Video TV that was now playing in front of him.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! Fuck!" Natsume screamed as he held his chest. The pain. He was watching _**their **_old video. Mikan and he. Where she would smile on him like and idiot while keep the camera only focused on her. He can't take it. Every little smile is a piece of Natsume's heart—and now, it's going apart. Bit by bit.

It was damn painful. He bowed, looking at her picture.

Then a tear dropped. "SHIT!!!!!!!" He screamed as he punched the TV's screen. Blood came rushing from his fist as tears tried to flow with it.

Meanwhile, unaware of him, Yuu and Koko was watching him from his front door. "He loves her." Koko said. "Yeah. So much that he'll die." Yuu replied. "I think what Mikan did was kinda bad but at least it will lessen Natsume's obsession for his future girlfriend."

* * *

Now, Natsume along with his gang, except Ruka though. They were in a parking lot. Tsubasa was driving, Koko beside him and Natsume and Yuu behind. Along the journey, Natsume never said a word. He just wants to be alone for now. The pain still lingers.

But from the window, he saw a familiar smile.

He looked at the other car and saw **her **_**with **_**him.**

They were inside Ruka's car. Mikan was smiling as she pinch Ruka's cheek. "Come on, Ruka I—" Mikan then looked at the familiar crimson orbs that were now looking at them. Ruka looked at Mikan first then to Natsume then back to the brunette. He smirked and slid his arm over Mikan's shoulder as the brunette tried to move closer to him and lied her head on his shoulder.

Natsume, burning in anger, jealousy and pain, went out of the car and move to Ruka's car and slammed his hands on the car's headboard. He glared at them as bad as he could while the blonde smirked more. Mikan by the way, saw the bandage on his fist and continued her frown at him. "What are you doing here?? Go away—you're disturbing us." Tsubasa and Yuu pulled Natsume back to the car and left.

Mikan shed a tear and said "He was scary. God I—him." This time, she went out of the car.

* * *

Natsume, after cooling his head left the gang. He was now walking at the middle of the crowd, unaware how much he jostled at the people who were deeply disturbed by his bad behavior—not even giving any sorry to those he bumped at. He was not in his self. He was a little bit crazy.

Crazy of her. **ONLY HER.**

Unaware of his situation, the brunette was now looking at him and she cried. She turned to Ruka and said "Ruka—it's time." Ruka just nodded and guided her to his car and called the gang.

**  
[SR]  
Girul goda no-wana uri maju-chinda-hedo  
Mot bonchog hagoso gudero gadon-gil ga-jwo**

**[DS]  
Jakuman ye sengak-i to-oru-myon amado  
Nado mule gudel chaja-galji-do mula  
[GD]  
Non nul gu saram-gwa hengbok-hage non nul nega darun mam an moge  
Non nul jagun milyon-do an namke-kum jal jine-jwo na boran-dushi  
[TOP]  
Non nul jo hanul-gati ha-yage dun gurum-gwado gat-i sapara-ge  
Non nul gure-ge uso-jwo amu il obsdus-i  
CHORUS  
Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne  
**

Mikan now was in a bed, with a cute little white hat covering her head. "Um—Koko. Can you please pass the pop corn." Mikan asked after she poked the guy. Koko by the way just pat her and said "Sorry, Mi—you can't eat anything before your surgery."

She was suffering from leukemia.

"Oh—I should be better by then right?" She said to the gang who was now looking at her "Then, I would go to Natsume and I'll say sorry, if I and Ruka betrayed him." She smiled with a small tear running down her cheek.

Tsubasa, pitying his dearest kohai, went out of the room and phoned some body.

"Yo. Yeah, dude. Come over to the Alice Hospital. She needs you right now." He said before closing his phone again. "Come quickly, she's dying."

**[DS/SR]  
Narul tona-so mam pyonhe-jigil (Narul itgo-so sala-gajwo)  
Gu nunmul-un da marul-teni, yeah (Haru-haru jini-myon)  
**

Natsume ran as fast as he could and reached the hospital.

* * *

She was now in the surgery room. Looking at the light, and shed a tear.

* * *

He saw Ruka on his way. He stopped running, panted a bit, and walked. But Ruka held him on his wrist.

* * *

Mikan closed her eyes and shed a tear for the last time before she whispered…

* * *

Natsume turned around to face Ruka. The blonde sighed before he took something from his pocket and gave it to Natsume. "I'm sorry, Nat. She begged me not to tell you. Mikan—she really loves you."

* * *

"I love you _**Natsume.**_"

**[TY]  
Charari manaji anha-dora-myon dol apul-tende, hmm~  
Yong-wonhi hamke-haja-don gu yagsog ijen  
Chuog-e mudo-dogil bare baby nol we-he gido-he  
CHORUS  
Dola-bojiman-go tona-gara to narul chaji-malgo sara-gara  
Norul sarang-hetgie hu-he-obgie jo-atdon kiog-man gajyo-gara  
Gurok-jorok chama-bulman-he gurok-jorok gyon-dyo-nelman-e  
Non gurol-surok hengbok-heya-dwe haru-haru mudyo-jyoga-ne  
**

**[GD]  
Oh, girl, I cry cry  
You're, my all, say goodbye bye  
Oh, my love, don't lie lie  
You're, my heart, say goodbye  
**


End file.
